Demonium
by Shadow-Dayris
Summary: Mi primer fan fic, espero les guste. Un pacto con un demonio puede ser muy conveniente, siempre y cuando puedas soportalo.
1. Prologo

Que tal este es mi primer fan fic, acepto criticas contructivas, destructivas, ayudativas etc xD Espero que lo disfruten lo mejor se va air biendo mas adelante, a y si pueden ayudarme con el tema de raiting, por que le iba a poner K pero no estoy segura.

* * *

Prologo

En una noche fría, una silueta se mueve con gracia y agilidad entre las sombras.

Lleva en su mano un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo.

Corre silenciosamente, se oculta en la oscuridad de una esquina... espera... paciente... sabe que pasara por allí en cuestión se minutos. Entonces, unas ruidosas pisadas inundan el lugar. Se escuchan cada vez mas cerca.

- Muy bien admiradora especial! Sal ya! Recibí tu carta!

Entonces, bajo la luz de una lámpara, se divisa una pequeña silueta femenina. Lleva una mascara que cubre la mitad de su rostro, pero sus ojos son visibles, la mascara se rompe justo allí... como si la fuerza de su mirada acecina la hubiera roto.

- ... qu... quien eres tu!

Esos ojos negros se impacientan, avanza elegantemente hasta su victima. Esta echa a correr, pero sus pies están atrapados en el suelo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cae al suelo de rodillas con la garganta abierta...

* * *

Este es solamente el prologo donde aparece el personaje que será el hilo de toda la historia. Después les dejare links para que puedan ver los nuevos personajes que incluiré, algunos dibujados por mi y otros encontrados en la Web.


	2. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de XS me pertenece. Solo son mios Elyon, eiko, pingu, eliot y otros que se veran muuucho mas adelante

* * *

Capitulo 1

En el templo xiaolin, las cosas están calmadas. Los monjes entrenan como siempre, aunque ahora el entrenamiento es más pesado. Los monjes debían volverse más fuertes, puesto que ahora la lucha realmente se dificultaba. Los enemigos se volvían más fuertes, y peleaban con más dureza. Además de que había nuevos enemigos.

Hannibal Bean pasó a un segundo lugar, ahora había un enemigo mas fuerte y peligroso, se trataba de un vampiro, llamados Chaos (caos), quien era sumamente veloz, fuerte, y su piel era como el acero. Sus sentidos agudos siempre le daban una ventaja, aunque su debilidad por el sol le dejaba indefenso más de una vez. No es que lo quemara, sino que le cegaba. Sus ojos eran sumamente sensibles a la luz fuerte. Su piel pálida era como una pared blanca que reflejaba el sol, y eso le dañaba aun más. Pero a pesar de eso, con sus sentidos podía prolongar mas una batalla manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Pero eso no quería decir que los monjes no habían mejorado. Para nada. Ahora tenían un dominio más fuerte sobre sus elementos, y casi no requerían de sus wus elementales.

Raimundo siendo el líder, tenía u excelente control sobre su elemento, pero omi le pisaba fuertemente los talones. No iba a dejarse opacar.

El maestro fun. Estaba realmente orgulloso de sus monjes. Habían avanzado tan sorprendentemente... pero no era motivo para estar calmado, nuevos peligros vendrían como siempre.

- Chicos! Un nuevo wu se a revelado! Y es uno que es bastante importante, aunque solo no es la gran cosa podría pasar desapercibido es gracioso de echo-

- Dojo! –Le gritaron al unísono.-

- oh si, lo siento. Verán, es la pluma del pintor. Por si sola es una lapicera común y corriente, pero si se lo junta con su wu hermano, el Cuaderno del dibujante, puede crear cosas que se vuelvan realidad.

- Explícate vaquero que no termine de entender...

- Veraz, si dibujas algo en el cuaderno con la pluma, esto se volverá realidad, saldrá de la hoja y te atacara. Pero solo se pueden dibujar cosas objetivas, como perros, diamantes, un arma. No se puede dibujar el fin del mundo como querrían algunos villanos.

- Bueno es en parte un alivio, -dijo Rai- pero aun asi puede ser peligroso que caiga en manos equivocadas, vamos muchachos!

Dojo cambio su forma y todos subieron en el.

* * *

En la ciudadela, chase sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa era su forma de sentir un Wu. Ya no requería de Wuya, quien lo había traicionado y se fue con Bean.

No le interesan los wus, solo algunos en particular. Sin embargo últimamente había acudido a cada encuentro solo con el fin de irritar a Bean. Sonaba algo estupido y de chiquillos, pero sabía perfectamente que simplemente con su aparición podía arruinar un plan del fríjol, o simplemente ponerlo con los pocos pelos que tenía de punta.

Se levanto sin más de su trono, y desapareció con un destello.

* * *

- aaahhh!! Estoy sintiendo un nuevo yen gong wu!!

- _Es necesario que grite asi!?-_pensó Bean_- _Bien, dime de que se trata.

- Es la pluma del pintor, con ella sola no puedes hacer nada mas que una linda firma, pero si la utilizas con su wu hermano, el cuaderno del dibujante, puede dibujar cosas que se vuelvan reales pep-

Perfecto! Vallamos ahora mismo hacia donde esta! Yin-yin!

Bean se subió a su ave, y wuya empequeñeciéndose con los palillos mágicos se unió a él

El Yen gong wu estaba en una ciudad clásica de Europa, no muy lejos del puerto, se hallaba en una casa, podían sentirlo tanto dojo, wuya y chase. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran acercarse más para comprobarlo, la esencia del wu se desactivo, y perdieron todo rastro de él. Los monjes se detuvieron en una plaza que estaba vacía, y a los pocos segundos descendieron Bean y Wuya.

- Monjes shaolin es un gusto verlos, al parecer ya han encontrado el wu, y me temo que tendrán que entregármelo! –declaro el fríjol.

- Nosotros?! –Exclamo omi- creíamos que ustedes lo habían encontrado.

De repente chase apareció, y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a él, quien bufo y dijo

- Yo no lo tengo idiotas.

- Bien, entonces quien lo tiene! –dijo Raimundo al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos mostrando irritación.

- Bien, teniendo en cuenta que nadie de aquí lo tiene, cabe la posibilidad de que Chaos lo haya encontrado o... alguna personaje que estaba cerca del wu

- Eso es posible dojo?-pregunto kimiko- nunca antes había pasado eso, los wus siempre estaban en lugares ocultos o... raros, por asi decirlo.

- Si es posible kimi, recuerdas cuando el papa de clay había encontrado la estrella de hanabi? Se ve que aquí ha sucedido lo mismo, pero quien lo aya encontrado lo desactivo tocándolo.

- Que bien hemos perdido un wu y ni siquiera fue por los monjes!-bramo wuya furiosa- sino que fue un inútil humano que por curiosidad se lo quedo!

Volando en su jet, llega cierto genio del mal:

- Aquí llega... JACK SPICER JOVEN GENIO DEL MAL!!! Prepárense porque este yen gong wu será mio perdedores shaolin!

Todos miraron a jack con cara de aburrimiento, pero estaban realmente fastidiados, en especial Chase, que perdió su tiempo por estas tonterías.

Con el ceño fruncido, los monjes volvieron a dojo, y wuya y bean en el ave.

- Oigan que pasa que hay con el wu??- pregunto un jack realmente confundido.

- Que el wu se desactivo sin que nadie lo encuentre inútil! –le grito wuya.

- Oh... si yo, yo ya lo sabía!-dice y se va.

Ya arriba de dojo:

- Chicos, notaron lo desolado del lugar? Parecía un pueblo fantasma..-comento kimiko.

- Si lo se kimi, lo note desde que llegamos.

- Rai, kimi, tal vez sea un lugar donde no hay mucha gente, suele pasar vaqueros cálmense.

- Clay mira esta ciudad, es enorme, no es normal que haya tan poca gente que ni siquiera sale de sus casas por la noche.

- Compañeros debemos calmarnos, es cierto que esta ciudad es anormal, pero aun asi no debemos desviarnos de nuestra misión.

El pequeño monje cerró la conversación, y todos volaron en silencio hasta el templo.

Chase, quien debió haber sido el primero en irse, noto lo extraño del lugar. Cualquier sitio de Europa era lo suficientemente poblado como para que almenos ronde alguien por las calles, además, sintió algo extraño en el aire, era denso y pesado a causa del mar, pero lo que capto su atención fue el olor a sangre que se podía sentir. Pero en algún punto se hacía más denso. Comenzó a buscar ese punto, raro en él, no solía interesarse en irrelevancias, pero el olor a sangre siempre ocultaba algo siniestro.

No fue muy lejos, cuando gracias a su aguda visión, pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura acuclillada, y en sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos, estaba la pluma del pintor.

Se apareció de repente delante del desconocido, pero este ni se inmuto de su presencia.

- Muchacho, creo que eso me pertenece –dijo con tono severo y agresivo. Pero aquel extraño siguió sin moverse.

- Acaso eres sordo?

De repente, y con un movimiento grácil, el desconocido se levantó, y miro a Chase a los ojos. Entonces, cayo en la cuenta de que era una chica, su figura femenina se notaba mas ahora que estaba de pie. Su rostro estaba tras una mascara, o almenos la mitad de este. Sus ojos estaban al descubierto. Eran negros como la noche, con un extraño brillo en ellos, se veían fuertes, temerosos, decididos. Esos ojos lo inquietaron un poco, pero no retrocedió.

- Que eres tu? –La vos de la extraña sonaba... realmente extraña. Era como si no concordase con su figura. Tenía un timbre de dulzura, mezclada con un tono duro. En sus ojos brillo la curiosidad.

- Eso no te interesa, pero, hueles demasiado a sangre como para ser una simple humana que er...-

- No te interesa que soy -le interrumpió- , y la pluma es mía. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una victima a quien matar.

Entonces salto al otro techo, y se coló por la ventana con agilidad y en completo silencio. Picado por la curiosidad, chase la siguió, observo por la ventana como le habría el cuello a su victima, manchándose apenas con unas gruesas gotas de sangre. La joven retrocedió unos pasos, y luego echo la carrera a la ventana pero mirando hacia atrás, asi que cuando salto se llevo puesto a su espectador.

- Que crees que haces!? Muévete!

Retorciéndose en los brazos de chase la chica intentaba zafarse para huir.

- Shhhh tranquila. –le susurro chase.

Entonces, teniéndola entre sus brazos, se dejo caer de espaldas, para luego con un pequeño impulso desaparecer en la noche.

* * *

Eh aqui el primer capi. Tratare de que haya misterio o suspenso. tendre que cambiar algunas cosas xD

espero que me digan si quieren que continue o no, si no, lo entendere, soy patetica xD


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Moviéndose rápidamente, chase paró en un techo, ya bastante alejado de aquella casa. Miro a la chica que sostenía, la misma con la que quedo fascinado. Estaba echa una bolita, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho y con los dedos crispados sobre su armadura.

- Que te sucede?

- Ah! Nunca! Nunca hagas eso!

- Hacer que? Tomarte por la fuerza?

- No! Saltar tan alto! Me dan miedo las alturas....

La voz sonaba ahora mas pequeña, y sus cejas estaban casi juntas, no estaba bromeando.

- Matas a alguien sin ningún problema y te dan miedo las alturas??

- Si lo se... soy del mundo del revés y que? Ahora bájame quieres?

- Estamos alto...

- De acuerdo no me bajes.... almenos déjame cerca el suelo.

-bien......-dijo al tiempo que formaba una sonrisa maliciosa, y se dejo caer hacia atrás, para con un suave giro caer sobre el empedrado de la calle, y ponerla en pie con delicadeza. Ni bien su mano la soltó, la joven echo a correr a todo lo que pudo en dirección contraria a él.

- buff...¬¬

Bufo con bronca, y luego siguió a la chica. Le fue fácil hallarla. El olor a sangre mezclada con colonia la delataba... colonia?... no había sentido antes ese olor... se ve que estaba mas pendiente del aroma de la sangre. La chica olía realmente bien, a pesar de todo.

Intento escapar otra vez, pero chase la tomo de la muñeca, con su agarre de hierro, imposible de safarze.

- No podrás escaparte, me has interesado niña... dime, quien eres? Me sorprende que seas humana.

- Ya lo dijiste, soy una humana... pero, que eres tu? Tu si que no eres humano...

- Hmf... muy perceptiva...

- Es obvio

- Como sea, dime tu nombre

- Que importa, se supone que fallecí hace almenos cinco años... no tengo nombre.

- Si es asi entonces te diré niñita

- Elyon ¬¬ me llamo Elyon...

- Elyon...

- No me has dicho que eres...un demonio?

- mm... podría decirse, pero creo que no del todo.

De repente, con un movimiento rápido, chase quito la mascara que cubría el rostro de Elyon.

- Ah olle que haces!! Dámela!

Su cara era bella. No era hermosamente hermosa, era.... interesante. Tenía la piel suave, los pómulos grandes y labios carnosos en una cara bastante redonda. Sus pestañas, tan negras como sus ojos y su cabello corto y enmarañado. A la poca luz que había, su piel parecía semi-pálida. Era pequeña, realmente pequeña, apenas si llegaba al pecho de chase.

- Dámela!

Le quito la mascara de sus manos en el momento de la distracción.

- Bien como quieras.

- Bien...Ahora si me disculpa, gran ente, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche...

- Cuellos que cortar?

- Exactamente... asi que, hasta alguna otra coincidencia.

- Coincidencia....-susurro chase.

Hizo una reverencia rápida y se fue sigilosa entre las sombras, cuando chase quiso sentir sus pasos sobre el empedrado ya se había perdido en la noche. Asi que, sin mas, regreso a su ciudadela.

Ya allí, no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. No era posible que simplemente fuera humana... debía ser algo mas, por poco que fuera. Pensó Arduamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando en lo que era sino en la chica. Sacudió su cabeza, desterrando el pensamiento. Era cierto, la chica tenía potencial. Pero en estos momentos no buscaba ningún discípulo.

Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta... porque demonios estaba matando gente? Sería solo por diversión? Nah... Es demasiado riesgo para ser simplemente diversión, debe tener algo en su mente. En esa mente que de seguro es tan fascinante como ella...

En otro lugar, Chaos estaba buscando victimas. El tema de los monjes se le había vuelto una manera de pasar el tiempo, y quería estar lo más en forma posible para enfrentarlos. Estaba en un lugar nublado de Canadá. No sabía porque, pero allí la gente tenía buen sabor, además, era divertido ver como al día siguiente se ocasionaba un gran disturbio por la desaparición o la muerte de un joven inocente. Sin embargo, prefería ir a los barrios calmos, puesto que las luces brillantes de la ciudad, y el gran alboroto de ruidos le ocasionaba una gran molestia. Las luces, porque le impedían ver, y el interminable ruido de la ciudad le aturdía, le daba la impresión que lo sacaba de su cuerpo, sus oídos era demasiado sensibles como para soportarlo mucho tiempo. Esa era la maldición de ser un vampiro. Cualquier cosa brillante te cega, y cualquier ruido fuerte de desequilibra, y tienes que estar constantemente bebiendo sangre, para no decaer en un vampiro sin conciencia, o como a él le gustaba decir, una garrapata, que bebe hasta que se muere por la intoxicación de tanta sangre. Irónico.

- Valla valla... que tenemos aquí...

Una joven de pelos color cobre andaba sola por el bosque, simplemente llevaba una mochila y un saco. Era un buen partido. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de ella..

- Quien esta ahí? –La joven lo escucho. Imposible!

Con un gruñido sordo se lanzo hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a extender su brazo a un metro de su cara, una figura se apareció frente a él, gruñéndole con toda la fuerza que podía. Chaos choco contra él, y retrocedió al instante.

- Ah! Edward! Maldito bastardo!

- chaos! Valla, que raro verte por aquí.

- En fin, lamento si interrumpí con tu cena, al parecer tenemos los mismo gustos, pero atrápala antes de que se... o.o todavía sigue aquí?!

- Eh, ella no es ningún bocado chaos. Soy su pactante, la protejo de todo y _**todos, **_me oíste?

- Proteger? Porque protegerías a una humana?

- Mitad humana.-le corrigió la joven.

- Me vale niña.

- Aishhh... no es tan difícil de entender, hasta tu cerebro podría procesarlo, escucha, yo hice un pacto con ella, soy su demonium, gracias a eso, ella ahora es mitad humana y tiene parte de mi fuerza.

- Es decir que tu pierdes.

- No –sonríe- yo gano. Veras, ahora mis ojos no son sensibles a la luz, y no necesito alimentarme con frecuencia, como mucho una o dos veces por semana.

Chaos se quedo boqui abierto ante esto. No había oído eso de un pacto. Pero al parecer era conveniente, almenos para él, solo que entonces tendría que hacerse cargo de una humana. Pero aun asi, prefería seguir con su ritmo de vida.

- Bien, como quieras, Ed, yo me largo, esto me repugna.

Se fue de allí en un segundo, dejando un leve movimiento en las hojas al pasar. Aun tenía hambre.


	4. Chapter 3

Bueno que tal subo un capi mas, ya lo tenia listo pero quería esperar un poco mas de reviews para ver si seguía o lo eliminaba xD Y no, no es jack el destripador xD Y estos nuevos vampiros son una mezcla de mi imaginación y los de Meyer (crepúsculo) si alguien no leyó esa historia esta buena media tonta pero bue xD A por cierto Gushu nunca dije que los monje tenían nuevos poderes solo dije que ahora dominaban mas su elemento xD En fin aca va el capi

____________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3

En el templo

- Oigan chicos realmente creen que el yeng gong wu aya sido desactivo por alguien asi nada mas? –pregunto kimiko mientras entrenaban su equilibrio en las barras paralelas

- Ya oíste a dojo vaquera, aunque me da mala espina debemos aceptarlo.

- Yo en verdad creo que alguno de esos malvados lo encontró primero! Y quiso hacernos una vendida!

- Será vendetta omi...-dijo rai- no, no lo creo, no se molestarían en algo asi, solo spicer es capaz.

- Y estaba mas que claro que él no tenía idea de nada.

- Aun asi, es probable que Chaos lo haya encontrado. –dijo rai.

- Por cierto, alguien tiene idea de que son exactamente los vampiros? –pregunto omi, lo cual desconcertó a todos sus compañeros haciendo que cayeran.

- Bien ese es un buen punto,-dijo kimi tirada en el piso- yo creía que los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol, y chaos apareció en medio del sol, aunque no podía ver bien.

- Y saben que la gente siempre distorsiona las historias chicos-dijo rai levantandose- tal vez, antes si se sabía que los vampiros no podían ver bien, y alguien hizo de teléfono descompuesto y quedo como que el sol los mataba directamente.

- Es verdad, una vez en mi familia alguien dijo que la tía Lady se hacia una mascara facial con barro, pero resultó que en realidad era estiércol de caballo.

- todos- O.O

- Que? es bueno para la piel, aunque no lo crean.

Todos miraron a clay con cara de asco.

- En fin,-dijo rai- deberíamos buscar lo que sea sobre los vampiros. Kimi, cuanta certeza puede tener tu Internet en esto?

- Mmmm,... depende de en que paginas busque, podría ser si entro a las mas antiguas pero tal ve..-

- Oigan chicos-interrumpió dojo- nunca se les ocurrió preguntarle al maestro fung?

- El maestro fung sabe sobre vampiros dojo? –pregunto omi-

- Bueno yo solo se que una vez el templo tuvo un encuentro cercano con uno de ellos, pero al parecer este vampiro era bueno por decirlo asi.

- Lo es Dojo.- el maestro fung apareció de repente detrás de ellos.- Angus es alguien que realmente es bueno, a pesar de lo que es.

- Conoció a un vampiro maestro fung?

- Asi es kimiko, y debo decirles que lo que menos parecía era un vampiro. Eh vivido durante años jóvenes monjes, y nunca había conocido a alguien asi. Ayudaba en un hospital cercano, debido a eso, aprendió a ignorar completamente la sangre. Solo cazaba animales. Y tenía una habilidad especial que era curar cualquier herida. Dijo que no todos los vampiros tenían habilidades extras, que eso era algo indefinible. Llevaba a una niña abandonada, la cuidaba como si fuera en verdad su hija, a pesar de que los suyos seguían con vida, se alejo de ellos por su seguridad.

- Eso debió ser hace tiempo... –dijo omi

- considerando la edad del maestro -susurro Rai

- Menos mal que eres el líder raimundo! Tal vez no eres del todo apto para ese puesto ¬_¬

- Y la niña -pregunto kimi- sigue con vida?

- La niña...-elmaestro fung hizo una pausa y sus cejas se juntaron arrugando su frente- ella debió ser el dragón de la tierra en aquel tiempo, pero su corazón se inundo con odio y rabia, por lo que se volvió un dragón fallido...

- Quee??-inquirieron todos

- Eso es posible? Entonces, si mi corazón se hubiera llenado con odio no sería el dragón del agua??

- No omi... para ser elegido Dragón elemental, debes ser puro y bondadoso. Por el mundo hay miles de dragones fallidos, pero, por lo general, ellos pierden toda noción o percepción de sus poderes, cuando ya dejan de creer en la magia o se adaptad al mundo humano. Ustedes, a pesar de todo, han creído fielmente en que algo se ocultaba dentro de si, y eso fue lo que los llevo a donde están ahora.

Sin embargo, hay casos, como el de aquella niña, que a pesar de que su corazón era puro odio, nunca descarto el echo de que no era como los demás, y por ello, sus poderes seguían viviendo en su interior. Cuando Angus la encontró, ella estaba perdida en la rabia, destrozando todo lo que había en su paso, pero el logro calmarla, la consoló, le dio su cariño, y con eso ella se enderezo un poco, pero no del todo. Mas adelante, se hizo amiga de un ángel fallido... eran tan felices juntas, pero también, destruían el doble.

- Ángel fallido, es también una forma de llamar a un dragón de viento fallido, no maestro fung? –pregunto raimundo con tono duro y mirada penetrante al maestro.

- Asi Raimundo, tu eres un ángel, también hay términos místicos para todos los demás.

- Esta bien Maestro pero termine la historia-kimiko estaba realmente interesada.

- No hay mucho que decir. Había que detenerlas. Se tomaron medidas en el templo, Angus no colaboro, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía hacerles daño.

- Entonces, quiere decir-la vos de kimiko se iba haciendo pequeña, hasta el punto del llanto.- quiere decir que acabaron con ellas???

- Es un echo lamentable, pero fue lo mejor para todos. El templo se alió con otros templos del Oeste y del sur.

- Existen mas templos como este? increíble! –a omi se le habían agrandado los ojos.

- Existían- repuso Fung, y la sonrisa de omi se desvaneció.- Esos templos, tal y como con los dragones fallidos, también perdieron a sus monjes.

- Eso fue a causa de la pelea contra esas dos niñas? –pregunto Clay

- En parte. Muchos de los nuestros cayeron ese día, y la otra mayoría tuvo miedo.

- Miedo de que?-repuso omi.

- De la promesa que ellas hicieron.

Todos se quedaron a la espera.

- Ambas dijeron, mientras se consumían en el fuego, que algún día volverían, para vengarse de todos, recordando lo sucedido a sus diecinueve amaneceres, y limpiaran el mundo de negras pestes.

- Pero entonces, de que lado es...-Rai le corto en seco a omi

- Hace cuanto tiempo fue esto?- música de suspenso chan chan chan

- Angus vino aquí hace almenos doscientos años.- la cara de fung se convirtió en una mascara de seriedad.- Cuanto ellas murieron, tenían alrededor de los diecinueve.

- Entonces serían unos ciento ochenta y un años aproximadamente. Es tiempo más que suficiente para que reencarnen....-pensó Kimi.

- A no ser que esas antiguas reencarnaciones fallaron y nunca recobraron la memoria. –dijo raimundo totalmente serio.

De repente, todo el silencio se corto cuando dojo comenzó a gritar

- Muchachos! Tenemos un alerta de yen gong wu!!

- Suéltalo vaquero.

- Es la Tua cantante, este wu es peligroso, produce un ruido insoportable contra quien se lo use, y no parara hasta que se desactive, o bien, la victima muera o quede totalmente fuera de si!

- Esto es importante muchachos no tenemos tiempo para ganar!

- Será tiempo para perder omi-le corrigió clay.

- Eso también!

Dojo cambio de forma, y todos se subieron a él, llendo asi a donde esta el shen gong wu.

- Oigan no creen que nos fuimos del tema de los vampiros?-acoto clay mientras rascaba su barbilla con un dedo.


	5. Chapter 4

Bueno eh aquí el cuarto capi. Encontraran caritas que no me puse resistir a poner xD explican mucho, caritas como xD, ¬¬, T-T, o.o', etcY como lo prometí! Aca esta el primer link para ver el personaje de Elyon ^^ (Dibujado por mi no se burlen ¬¬).com/albums/aa175/Elyon_Hikaru/?action=view¤t;=

Capitulo 4

En la escena, se veían a omi, Bean y Chase en un duelo shaolin por la Tua cantante. Como era de esperarse, chase y bean se atacaron entre si, por lo que omi fue directo al shen gong wu. El reto era atravesar un campo minado de peligros, tanto como bombas, monstruos, cosas que salían de la nada etc... Omi esquivo todas las trampas, aprovechando la distracción de sus rivales, y llego en un santiamén.

Bean y Chase se quedaron mirando con mala cara, pero no intercambiaron palabras, lo que le pareció extraño a todos. Chase se notaba algo... distraído.

Finalmente los monjes se fueron, y por su parte, los hey lin también.

En el templo, el wu fue guardado, y todos se dirigieron a ocupar su tiempo con algo. Chaos no había aparecido por wu, eso era extraño, el lugar era nublado, perfecto para que les de una paliza. Trataron de no prestarle mucha atención a eso, ya llegaría el momento en el que se enfrentarían verdaderamente a él. Hasta entonces, lo que debían hacer era entrenar, por lo que fueron a la parte trasera del templo. Se dividieron en equipos de a dos. Rai con kimiko y omi con Clay (medio obvio), cada quien llamo a su dragón elemental:

- Agua!

- Tierra!

- Fuego!

- Viento!

Y entonces cada elemento apareció entre ellos y cada quien ataco a su rival.

Asi eran los entrenamientos en su mayoría, debían aprender a controlar sus elementos y para ello practicaban entre ellos, aunque claro, no er alo mismo que atacar un enemigo.

- Muy bien vaquero dame lo mejor que tengas!

- Tu lo pediste clay!

Entonces omi levanto sus manos, y al instante dos chorros de agua se elevaron a sus costados y los dirigió hacia Clay, quien movió la tierra haciendo que esta tragara el agua, pero entonces omi paro el ataque, y envolvió sus brazos con el agua formando unas especies de látigos de agua, que atacaban con el movimiento de los brazos de omi. Entonces Clay formo un escudo de roca y cada vez que podía con el pie golpeaba la tierra mandando ataques a omi.

Mientras tanto, kimi y rai también habían empezado:

- Muy bien kimiko no creas que te daré ventaja por ser una chica!

- Queeee!!!!??? Grrrrr ahora veras Raimundo Pedrosa! ¬_¬*

Entonces los brazos de kimiko se envolvieron en llamas que cuando ella estibara su brazo hacia rai salían disparadas como flechas, a lo que se le ocurrió formar un arco y flechas de fuego... y lo hizo. Raimundo esquivaba los ataques desde aire. Volaba como si fuera cosa de hacerlo todos los días, a pesar de que lo hace casi todos los días xD, no parecía que le había costado esfuerzo poder dominar ese arte tan fascinante.

Kimiko comenzó a lanzarle flechas, una tras otra, lo único que podía él hacer era esquivarlas, aunque no eran la gran cosa, kimiko no estaba apuntando realmente, sin embargo, él tampoco quería hacerle daño, por lo que el único ataque que lanzaba, era aire comprimido que al chocar con el suelo dejaba un pequeño hoyo.

El maestro fung apareció caminando tranquilamente hasta donde los monjes se encontraban.

- Kimiko –con su clásico tono tranquilo- hay alguien que desea verte.

- Si maestro –De repente kimiko estaba frente a fung, y Rai detrás de ella. Alos pocos segundos Omi y Clay se les unieron.

Caminaron hasta la sala de té, y vieron a un hombre de negro con gafas. Kimiko lo reconoció enseguida, era uno de los guardias de su padre.

- Albert! Que sucede? Mi padre esta bien? –estaba alerta, Albert solo aparecía si había problemas o su padre necesitaba algo.

- Todo esta bien señorita, por ahora. Su padre no quería que venga pero creo que sería bueno que lo sepa.

- Saber que? dimelo de una vez.

- Vera señorita, a habido una tentativa de asesinato contra su padre.

- Que?!

- Déjeme explicarle, todo esta bien, por suerte. Se ve que el asesino no esperaba que su padre estuviera con tres guardias en cubierto. Pudimos alejarlo y proteger a su padre pero se a escapado y no sabemos donde esta. Pero la razón por la que vine es porque este asesino no era común y corriente. Tenia una mascara, no llevaba armas, pero poseía una fuerza bastante mayor a lo que se espera de una chica.

- Una chica! –Exclamo raimundo- como puede ser que una chica burle a tres guardias?

Kimiko lo miro ceñuda, obviamente no era una chica normal y ella también podria burlar a tres guardias sin problemas.

- Disculpa Raimundo, pero no sabía que las mujeres no podemos burles a tres inútiles guardias.¬¬

- Obviamente era alguien –dijo omi- fuerte, tal vez un nuevo enemigo que intenta atacarnos por otro lado.

De repente, un móvil sonó, kimiko estuvo a punto de revisar el suyo, de nos er porque recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación apagado, este era el de Albert, quien saco un pequeño aparato con una pantalla que cubría casi todo el frente (lo acabo de inventar no traten de saber que es xD), y en ella apareció la imagen del padre de kimiko.

- Albert, te dije que no quería que preocuparas a mi hija con ese asunto. –el padre de kimiko no había envejecido tanto, apenas si tenia un par de canas mas y las ojeras tal vez un poco mas marcadas.

- Lo se señor, lo lamento pero creo que era lo correcto.

De repente, kimiko se abalanzo sobre la mano de Albert y tomo el aparato

- Padre! Como crees que no debería preocuparme! Estas bajo amenaza de ser asesinado!

- Tranquila kimi-chan, no ah sucedido nada malo, acaso no me vez que estoy bien?-le sonrio.

- Te tomas todo a la ligera padre. -_-'

- Ya lo se. Que te parece su duplico la seguridad de la corporación y llevo mas guardias conmigo? Eso te pondrá más tranquila kimi-chan?

- Mmmm....-kimiko lo sopeso un momento. Es verdad, tendría que conformarse, no podría abandonar a sus compañeros para ir a cuidar a su padre por mas que lo quisiera.- Esta bien, pero si vuelve a suceder algo tendré que ver que aremos...

- perfecto hija! Albert, puedes volver cuando quieras.

- Entendido jefe. –y se corto la comunicación.

Sin mas, Albert se levanto, extendió su mano a kimiko para que le devolviera su aparato- Nos veremos en otra ocasión Señorita kimiko. –dicho esto, salió hacia el jardín y se subió en su mini jet que había estacionado allí.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

De acuerdo tal vez este capi fue más colgado y no muy interesante xD Es que asi kimiko vera coooosas en su internet xD Es que necesitaba ponerle mas suspenso para que no pase todo tan rápido =P

y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de acerle una trama muy parecida a la de death note o.o suerte q no lo puse xD es que kira me fasino realmente piensa igual que yo *o*

Muajaja soy mala xD


	6. Chapter 5

Eh aquí otro capi, raro que suba dos seguidos pero es que estaba tan aburrida.... xD

Y lo que leerán sobre chase fue algo que se me ocurrió al ver que nunca se sacaba su armadura. Y notaran que nunca pongo nombres de ciudades o cosas asi por el simple echo de que no me ocurre que poner -_-' pero tengan en cuanta que siempre son lugares distintos

Capitulo 5

La mañana fue tranquila en la ciudadela. Chase se sentía mucho más cómodo desde que Wuya se había ido. Sin embargo esta mañana estaba un poco fastidiado. No había descansado bien la noche anterior, tuvo un sueño no muy agradable... a excepción del final... No era de soñar, y el hacerlo le ponía de malas. Primero apareció el en medio de la nada, pero no llevaba su armadura, sus ropas negras se mecían con un viento que era ilógico. Entonces frente a él apareció un pueblo en llamas, y una figura que solo se veía sus ojos de color gris intenso y su sonrisa maliciosa. Era imposible que no recordara esa cara. Esa cara, esa maldita y fatídica cara, la que vio cuando la mitad de sus poderes se sellaron, y ese sello, era la armadura, la que llevo consigo desde siempre porque no encontraba una forma de quitársela... bueno, en realidad si, solo que no tenía lo que necesitaba. Lo había descubierto cuando uso junto con Omi la Fuente de Wi y el Ojo de Águila. Necesitaba que un ángel rompiera el sello. Pero claro, que ángel en su sano juicio liberaría una fuente de poder tan maligno como él. En fin... al final del sueño, estaba esa chica de la otra vez, pero se veía un tanto distinta, tenía el cabello largo y llevaba un vestido negro de encajes y cintas...muy lindo. Cuando quiso acercarse a ella, algo lo detuvo, y vio como su armadura de iba deshaciendo, miro de nuevo a la chica, y al lado de ella estaba una niña de cabellos rubios y largo, las dos de la mano sonriendo.

Esa parte de su sueño lo había dejado pensando. Sabía que esa niña no era una humana normal, pero no podía ser un ángel, había bastante oscuridad en su corazón como para que lo sea... a menos que sea un ángel caído. Entonces recordó a la segunda niña, las dos juntas le parecían familiares. Dos niñas... cabellos largos... maliciosas, por decirlo de alguna manera, ambas tenían un aura de venganza... venganza... eso era! Las dragonas fallidas. Recordaba perfectamente esa historia, sabía que un vampiro era quien las cuidaba, vampiro atípico, que había echo un acuerdo con el templo, y dejo que ellos se encargaran de las niñas, quienes juntas, destruían todo lo que querían. Cuando se entero de eso ya había sido tarde, vio como ellas se consumían en el fuego.

Por eso le resulto un tanto fascinante Elyon... en el pasado, también había tenido preferencia por ella. Si mal no recordaba, antes su nombre era Dayris.

Una pequeña niña que creció con odio puro... sin embargo, lo que pocos sabían, era que los pueblos que destruyo eran pueblos donde abundaba la escoria de la humanidad, gente que de realmente no servía para nada.

- Nunca mate a nadie inocente...-se repetía siempre a ella misma- nunca... solo basura...basura inmunda... y asi me lo pagaron...

Elyon se encontraba caminando en una ciudad bastante llena de gente para su agrado. No llevaba su mascara, pues no estaba buscando a su próxima victima, de echo, no había acecinado a nadie en aproximadamente cuatro días, que se pasaron volando después de su encuentro con chase. Además de que se había lastimado la mano torpemente mientras entrenaba un poco.

Miro uno de los grandes televisores de una casa de electrodomésticos, alrededor del cual, había otros cientos de televisores, todos pasando la misma noticia.

- Enseguida más de este acontecimiento extraño. Nos hemos podidos comunicar con uno de los policías sobrevivientes de la cárcel central. –la imagen cambio a un montón de reporteros "acosando" a un policía que estaba bastante mal mentalmente después de lo acaecido.

- Señor, díganos que ah pasado exactamente! –fue la pregunta que se escucho sobre todo el murmullo.

- b...bue...bueno... –tartamudeaba el pobre hombre- El edificio... yo... hacia guardia... en la planta baja, y... de repente todo colapso...

- Como es posible que haya sobrevivido estando en la parte inferior y sus compañeros en la parte superior no?! –prácticamente gritaron la pregunta.

- No...no...no lo se!... que quiere que le diga!?

Entonces la imagen volvió a la reportera que hablaba antes.

- Un suceso realmente extraño. Una cárcel que se derrumba como si nada dejando solo a dos sobrevivientes, ambos, nuevos en el cuerpo policial y de tan solo 21 años.

La cara aburrida con la que Elyon había comenzado a mirar la noticia se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No eh matado a nadie inocente- repitió una vez mas en voz baja. Luego las noticias cambiaron a políticos muertos en sus casas, asesinos que habían sido buscados aparecidos degollados en algún lugar y otros criminales de menor rango.

Siguió caminando. No era nada que ya no supiera.

En el templo, Kimiko estaba navegando con su laptop, cuando encontró las mismas noticias que pasaron los televisores que Elyon vio. Solo que apareció mas de una cárcel derrumbada o victima de un acontecimiento natural.

Una cárcel de Australia sufrió un tsunami, pero solo se reportaron muertos los presos del lugar y tres de los diez policías que operaban allí, a pesar de que el agua arraso con todo el edificio, dejando solo unas columnas, el piso, y alguna que otra pared.

Otras tres cárceles de Europa sufrieron terremotos devastadores, pero que no destruyeron nada de lo que había a cincuenta kilómetros cuadrados del lugar.

Dos cárceles de Estados Unidos y una de Canadá sufrieron huracanes que al igual que los terremotos, solo destruyeron esa zona, dejando unos pocos sobrevivientes.

Ni bien sus ojos terminaron de leer aquello salio disparada a donde sus compañeros, definitivamente aquello no era casualidad, pero aun asi, no entendía que daño podía haber causado su padre.

- Chicos!! Chicos!! Miren lo que acabo de encontrar!

Los tres monjes dirigieron sus miradas a Kimi, desconcentrándose de su juego de cartas. Kimiko deposito su laptop en medio de la mesa redonda, y comenzó a hablar:

- Verán, entre en la Internet para ver mas cosas de lo sucedido a mi padre, y encontré cosas interesantes.

- Suéltalo vaquera

- Al parecer, alguien a estado acecinando a funcionarios políticos importantes, algunas gentes de alcurnia y delincuentes que no habían podido ser localizados hasta ahora que se hallaron muertos.

- Bueno, por lo último no sería tanto problema. –dijo Rai

- Aun asi un acecinato es un acecinato rai

- Eso no lo discuto... Pero no digo que tal vez fue un alivio para algunos.

- Es posible –dijo kimiko- pero no es solo eso lo curioso. Verán, muchas cárceles han sido destruidas, la lista que encontré es larguisima, y todas han sido victimas de colapsos, terremotos, tsunamis o huracanes.

-Valla! –exclamo omi- acaso creen que nuestros poderes se hallan salido de control sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

- No lo creo omi. –le dijo Rai- en todo caso, no serían justamente en cárceles, sino en lugares mas raros.

- Además –dijo clay- todos estos políticos que se mencionan aquí habían sido acusados de algo. Recuerdo a este –dijo señalando uno de los tantos nombres- era el que iba a ser gobernador del estado de Texas, pero había rumores de que para llegar a donde estaba estafo gran cantidad de dinero, que da la casualidad, el fondo que se había reunido para un hogar de niños vaqueros pobres había desaparecido. En lo que a mi respecta, recibió su merecido.

- Mmmm.... –pensó kimiko mientras miraba la lista- es verdad. Todas estas personas de aquí cometieron algún delito del que no había suficientes pruebas. Pero aun así... porque entonces querrían matar a mi padre? Él no ha hecho nada malo...

- Tal vez –dijo Omi- sea alguna especie de aliado! De seguro no se dio cuenta y fue por la persona equivocada kimiko! Que tal vez era parecida a tu padre.

- No lo creo Omi, alguien que es un acecino no podría ser un aliado. –dijo rai serio.

De repente, Dojo apareció chillando

- Tenemos una alerta Shen gong wu!! Chicos muévanse –dijo mientras se retorcía haciendo que su voz se distorsionara.

- De que se trata dojo?! –le dijo omi

- No hay tiempo deprisa suban!

Cambio su forma y salieron del templo volando con prisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me di cuenta que termine dos capis con que los monjes se van por un shen gong wu xD

En el Word esto es igual a casi tres hojas, por eso no lo seguí, los capis anteriores son dos hojas del Word aunque quedar cortitos cuando los publico.

Responderé a sus dudas siempre que las dejen xD


	7. Chapter 6

Bueno veré que sale de mi imaginación ahora -_-zzzzzzzZZzzzz

Capitulo 6

- Muy bien dojo, ahora podrías decirnos de que shen gong wu se trata?

- Verán chicos, es un wu un tanto extraño, se llama el brazalete Farsante. Con él puedes intercambiar de cuerpo con otra persona. Digamos que raimundo cambia de cuerpo con clay, entonces el brazalete aparecerá en la muñeca de clay pero que en realidad es raimundo y podrá seguir cambiando de cuerpo cuantas veces quiera pero también asi provocando un lío enorme.

- Valla.... que atravesado...-dijo kimi

- No es solo eso, si cambias de cuerpo con alguien también puedes usar los poderes que ese alguien posea.

- Eso podría ser peligroso –dijo Rai- hay que evitar a toda costa que algún villano lo consiga.

Llegaron a donde el wu. Este estaba en la muñeca de una estatua antigua y algo desgastada del tiempo. Al momento, llegaron wuya y Bean, y por otro lado chase.

- Que suerte-dijo wuya- ese tonto de Jack decidió no aparecer

- Quien decidió no aparecer ah!? Aquí esta... JACK SPICER EL JOVEN GENIO DEL MAL!! –dijo al tiempo que descendía y ponía su típica pose.

Como siempre, ahora que todos estaban en el campo de batalla, se lanzaron hacia en wu que colgaba en la estatua. Los que llegaron a tocarlo fueron Raimundo, Chase y Wuya, puesto que bean se enfrentaba a los otros monjes, y claro jack.

El duelo paso bastante pesado, pero al final Rai pudo ganar, puesto que su elemento le ayudó bastante.

- Bien echo raimundo! –le felicitaron sus compañeros.

Después de eso, vinieron claro las típicas palabras de "volveré" de Bean y Wuya y Jack que se iba con la cabeza a gacha. Extrañamente chase no se había ido, parecía que algo llamaba su atención hacia el sur.

- Muy bien monjes, nos veremos en otra ocasión.- dijo y se fue rápidamente hacia donde dirigía antes su mirada.

- Saben, a veces pienso que chase no puede ser mas raro de lo que es... y siempre sale con algo nuevo –dijo Omi.

_____________________________________________

De nuevo ese olor. De nuevo esa sangre mezclada con colonia. Tan dulce...

Se dirigió hacia la parte mas alejada de la ciudad que estaba al sureste. Se encontró con ella otra vez, pero la vio desde lejos. Se hallaba rodeada de unos tipos vestidos de negro, pero con pinta de ser mafiosos, dudó de si debía o no ir por ella. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres atinó a golpearla y recibió una patada de lleno en la cara. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que la suela de sus botas tenían metal. ¿Cómo es que no había echo ruido la vez pasada? Los demás hombres también se lanzaron a atacarla con cuchillos o a puño lleno de anillos, pero ella dando gráciles movimientos pero fuertes los repelió a todos, y, sin previo aviso, controlo la tierra que aplastó las cabezas de los que estaban en el suelo.

Realmente estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera tan buena peleando y su control sobre la tierra igual. Sin embargo, Elyon dio unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser porque las brazos de Chase la sostuvieron en un segundo y la llevó mas lejos de las cabezas aplastadas. Olían mal.

- Oh... tu otra vez...-dijo ella.

- Yo debería decir eso. Creí que estabas en Europa.

- Hay algo que se llama viajar, sabes?

Rió para si. En parte le gustaba su tono petulante.

- Que fue eso? -le preguntó chase.

- Nada que te interese, solo algo que siempre hago.

- Me refiero al hecho de que casi te desmayas.

- Ah... no es nada... es por abusar un poco de mi fuerza... siempre pasa. Ahora, si eres tan amable de bajarme.

Chase no se había dado cuenta de que aún la sostenía. Era tan liviana que habría jurado que la había bajado hace tiempo. La deposito con cuidado en el suelo, podía sentir que su presión no era estable. Elyon se tambaleo un poco cuando toco el suelo, pero enseguida recupero estabilidad.

- Por cierto-le dijo ella- que haces tu por aquí?

- Oh nada que te interese. Solo algo que hago a menudo.

- Ja, ja....

De repente se quedo callada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de chase, quien la miro fijo contando cuanto tiempo podría sostener su mirada sin que ella se sintiera atemoriza. Le sorprendido ver que en ningún momento ella aparto sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se quito la mascara, pero podía ver que dudaba de decir algo, sus labios se retorcían y de ves en cuando mordía la punta de estos. Le pareció algo tentador... sumamente tentador. Teniendo en cuenta lo ya llamativo para su olfato la forma en que ella olía. De repente, algo en su expresión cambio.

- Dime... sabes lo que es un médium pactante?...

- Valla...-dijo incrédulo- hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso....

- pues bien... eso me ayudaría bastante para que no vuelva a perder fuerzas cuando utilizo mi poder...

- Planeas proponerme ser tu demonium?

- Lo captas al vuelo

- Que gano yo? Además del placer de molestarte cuando quiera...

Elyon frunció sus cejas y inflo uno de sus cachetes como en desacuerdo.- Bien pues... serías mas fuerte. Tierra y agua se complementan, raramente.

- Que yo sepa la tierra absorbe al agua, tu eres la que se beneficia.

- Lo sé... pero dime, que no tienes problemas a veces para controlar a tu dragón?

Chase se quedo mudo. Era obvio que él no era humano, pero nadie sabría nada acerca del dragón de su interior, y de los problemas que a veces tiene para controlarlo, ay que la sopa no siempre funciona.

- Como....?

- Tengo mis fuentes mi querido chase ^-^ De seguro sabrás cual es si te la menciono, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por su bien. Yo no necesito de una sopa para mantener mi poder estable. Eso es de ayuda para ti, dependeras menos de eso, y tu controlas perfectamente tu magia, eso me ayuda a mi.

- Bien, pero creo que debes saber que, si el humano no resiste la energía del demonium, el humano morirá.

- Creo ser capas de soportarlo... -Su cara mostraba decisión y una de las comisuras de sus labios estaba curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Bien.- Chase camino hasta donde ella estaba, la tomo en brazos antes de que pudiera quejarse y desapareció en un salto.

Reaparecieron en la ciudadela de chase, elyon, mareada por el salto, intento componerse para poder ponerse de pie. Chase camino ligero hasta encender una pequeña luz, tomo dos copas y un cuchillo.

- Dibuja el círculo de pacto, si es que lo sabes...

- Claro que lo se ¬¬

Levantó sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, y con un movimiento rápido el duro piso de mármol se hundió, dejando ver un perfecto circulo con un rombo en medio, dentro del rombo un circulo con un punto en medio, simulaba un ojo, y por fuera del rombo había palabras escritas en otro idioma desconocido. Una línea atravesaba el rombo con el ojo en medio, como si estuviera sellado... o prohibido.

- Perfecto –exclamo chase – lo haces tu o yo?

- El que? o.o'

- El cortarte la muñeca para llenar la copa

- No tengo coraje, hazlo tu –le dice mientras extiende su muñeca.

Un corte preciso en la pequeña muñeca de Elyon, la sangre brotaba, roja, brillante, caliente. Tocaba la copa de cristal que iba tomando un color carmesí.

Lo que le sorprendió a Chase, fue que ni chillo cuando le corto, veía como la sangre brotaba de si sin inmutarse. Cuando la copa estuvo bastante llena, chase delicadamente giro su muñeca, lamió la sangre que aun salía, y luego con un poco de magia hey lin cerro la herida. Luego tomo nuevamente la daga, y se abrió sus propias venas para verter su sangre en la copa. Tuvo un poco de problema con la muñequera de su armadura, pero aun asi lo logró. Era casi bordo, oscura, tal y como él lo es.

Cuando hubo terminado, ambos se dirigieron cada punta del rombo, y enfrentados, murmuraron una palabras ininteligibles, para luego beber la sangre del otro armonizando de esta forma, sus esencias.

.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.

Eh aquí otro capi, me tarde bastante porque tuve una frustración de escritora que no sabía como hacer aparecer de nuevo al personaje principal xD

Si lo se soy tonta -_-'

Pero bueno veré cuanto tardo con el siguiente capi.


End file.
